Resonance of Love
by xXSaturnineXx
Summary: EVEN THE SLIGHTEST TONE CAN BE HEARD BY THE EARS OF THE HEART..." Two hearts yet to discover its true intentions. Will their love bloom! SASAMExHIMENO. with Hayate's uncertain feelings.


**This is my first ever Prêtear fanfic… so please go easy on me…**

**Author:** this is a SasameXHimeno fic. If you don't like this kind of pairing then, get over It.!!

By the way this is **SLIGHTLY **reader friendly so it won't be that bothersome in your eyes and mind...

It is rated as **T **because there are some scenes that are not pleasant for some minor-minors. :D

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this Series… well, if I did…. Mwahahahahaha!!! XD**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue:  
**

Hayate worked as the assistant of Kaoru. And accepted his offer to live in their house since there are lots of vacant rooms. Since now, they live in the same house they really often fight.

---------------------

"OOohayo!!!..." moaned the early bird, Himeno. As stretched her arms and legs.

"Yosh!... I need to train more to become a successful prêtear."

"_No one should get hurt when we prêt, I must be stronger.!!!" _She thought to her self.

"500 laps of running!!! 200 push-ups!!! Practice Karate!!!" Himeno said with lots of determination and enthusiasm.

Himeno jumped out of her bed and got dressed. She then went to the garden to start her heavy self-training.

----

"Look who's trying to get stronger??..." teased Hayate behind her holding a sack of Fertilizer.

All the heavy blocks Himeno was crashing with her own hands suddenly fell on her.

"ahhh.. HA-YA-TE!!!!... you!!!..."

"well then, good luck. Hope you'll succeed…" sneered the long-haired creep. Briskly walked, worrying that Himeno might catch up with him and wrestle him.

"Stop right there!!! You!!!!----"

"Ahh!!—"

---SPLASH---

She fell in the pond; all soaked and wet still vexed and cursing Hayate until he disappeared out of her sight.

"HA-YA-TE!!!!---"she screamed from the very top of her lungs.

Then Hayate from a far distance gave out a shallow laugh.

'sigh'

"That Hayate! He ruined my Morning once again!"

Irritated and wet Himeno stood up with a crunched fist and headed home to change.

"Wait 'till I see that blue eyed bastard!!! I'll him until his screams and looks for his mommy!!!"

'_mwahahahahahah' _laughed in her mind.

------------------

"It's Saturday morning! Either than mocking me, He should do something else for a change" words coming out from here mouth as she continued walking out her door, passed the halls, out the gate, to the street…

"He always bug me when I least expect!"

"He keeps on calling me Tulip head"

"That god damn, bullshit!!"

"Why is living with me in the same house??... That way he can't leave me 24/7"

"ahhhhhh!!!.. It's Oka-san's fault! If only he didn't invited that Bastard to live at home"

"He's always showing off that cute and dazzling smile, at me…"

"What am I saying???"

"Baka!!! Himeno!!! Baka!!!" she punched her head until she's satisfied.

'eh?' uttered a man from across the road.

'_what is Himeno doing here, outside the FM awayuki???..'_ thought Sasame as he followed Himeno with his beautiful eyes.

"Himeno!!!..."

'_She's spacing out. What's bugging her?'_

As he noticed as something approaching from around the corner.

"HIMENO!!!!…. Look out!!!"

A truck suddenly is rampaging towards Himeno. Sasame quickly transformed into a knight and went to where Himeno is. Grabbing her to a safe spot.

He put Himeno down and looked at her with his caring eyes.

"…Himeno..."

"Ah? Where? Who? What happened?..." answered the puzzled Himeno.

Sasame smirked. Relieved that she snapped out from her day dreaming.

"What are you doing? You were almost crashed by that truck!..."

"I don't know. The last thing I know I was at home and then I suddenly I'm here. Well, thanks by the way for saving me Sasame…" said Himeno with a heart warming tone.

"You were walking, with a fast pace while murmuring something….Himeno are you alright???" holding Himeno's shoulder and shook her continuously.

"Yah, I'm PERFECTLY fine!!!... Hahhahaaa!!!... What makes you think I'm not???.. hahahaa…"

"Himeno, do you want to talk about what's bugging you???... I'm a professional remember?? You can tell me anything…" he stated with a worried tone.

"There's no need to talk about. I'm fine…"

'_She's a bad liar.' _Sasame thought.

"Well, at least let me buy you a drink since you're here" he said pursuing her to agree.

"Sure!... Don't worry Sasame, I'm fine." Himeno gave Sasame a smile.

And he threw her the same.

'_He doesn't need to worry about me. It's all that man's fault… Curse you Hayate!!!' _

------------------

They went to the Park like they usually do. They went to the same bench and sat. Holding her favorite drink, Sasame bought her.

"Ahh----"the only word that came out from Himeno's mouth. As she cut off by the stare Sasame has been giving her since he invited her for a drink. She bowed her head from the embarrassment she was experiencing.

"Himeno…" as Sasame put his hands on Himeno's chin and gently raised her head.

"You don't need to be ashamed in front of me… be free to tell me things that bug you…"

'_Fine you won.'_

She said to herself before saying a word.

'sigh'

"Hayate and I had another fight…"

"And then what happened??" assumed the curious radio personality.

"Well, I was busy training with my self this morning then he slipped out of no where and began bugging me. Then I lost my balance from going after him to beat him up and fell into the pound…"

"..ha-ha" hurriedly Sasame covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing at Himeno's story.

"Why are you laughing? There's nothing funny about taking an unexpected bath in the pond, so early in the morning…!!!!" the i-should'nt-have-told-you look can certainly be seen in her face.

"Ok. Ok. Sorry for laughing at you."

Sasame gazed at Himeno's eyes a little longer before noticing the sound of the rumbling thunder.

---------

Without warning, the heavy darker clouds set loose their carried water. The two headed for a shelter to keep them dry.

"Hurry!! Or you'll get sick" shouted Sasame holding Himeno's hand.

Himeno with no choice followed Sasame.

'_He's holding my hand'_ she blushed.

"Ouch!!" mumbled Himeno as she tripped.

"My ankle…." She closed her eyes as pain devoured her whole foot.

Sasame considered her situation and bent down.

"Come on' I'll carry you at my back. We need to treat your ankle and find a dry place to stay…"

Himeno's clumsiness occurred and it bugged her conscience. Blaming herself for causing Sasame any trouble.

Something in her mind told herself to stay in that moment a little longer.

'_Why is my heart pounding fast?' _Himeno asked herself.

"Hold on a little longer Himeno!!!..."

'_If I continue like this, he'll notice my heartbeat going faster.'_

"But I wish this will never end…" she whispered restraining herself from letting the Sound Knight hear her words.

Sasame showed a warm smile.

'_Himeno forgot that I am can hear everything even the slightest sound if I wish to.'_

"Me too…" he told himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: well is all for today!!! I'm tired and it's pass 2:00 in the morning!!! Hope you've enjoyed reading….!!!

PS: I am a suggestion-comments-critic- MAGNET!!! So please don't hesitate to tell me…:D

** SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


End file.
